In the field of cosmetics it is commonplace to employ creams consisting of a water-in-oil emulsion because they make it possible to form a film at the surface of the skin which prevents the transepidermic loss of water and protects the skin against external attacks. These emulsions comprise an aqueous phase dispersed in an oily phase and a surfactant which stabilizes the dispersion. They have the disadvantage of containing surfactants; it is known that surfactants may irritate certain types of skin.
Furthermore, these emulsions conventionally contain from 25% to 30% by weight of oil relative to the total weight of the emulsion, and this percentage is often found to be insufficient when it is desired to incorporate a large quantity of lipophilic active substances. In addition, when an emulsion contains a fairly high proportion of oil, it appears very greasy to the user, all the more so since the outer phase of the emulsion is the fatty phase.